Late Night Movie Madness
by CinnamonCombat
Summary: When Disgust has trouble sleeping, she goes downstairs and watches dreams with Fear. Sappiness insues. Disear oneshot. Enjoy! ( ・ω・)つ


Wow guys. Inside Out.

It is amazing. Like better than words. My new favorite movie without a doubt. Gorgeous, inspirational, hilarious, and did I mention I cried like a baby? Yep. Inside Out is the best animated movie of the year no doubt. Don't even try, Good Dinosaur.

And did I also mention that I ship the emotions? Yeah. I ship personified embodiments of human emotions. I have sunk to a new low.

Anyways, here is a Disgust and Fear fanfic, because they are such adorable dorks and I love them. And I love you! Enjoy!

╰( ´・ω・)つ

* * *

The blast of the loud speakers downstairs ran through the Headquarters, into the rooms of the emotions.

Fear was on Dream Duty for the night, and had the volume up much more than usual.

Disgust, who had the closest door to the main room, struggled to get any rest. All of the other emotions slept fine, but she tossed and turned for hours.

Ugh. Why did that purple nerd have to turn the sound up so high? He sat right next to the screen.

Her eyes drooped as she groaned into her pillow. Has he ever heard of beauty sleep?

Well, if she was going to be awake all night, why not get a snack?

The emotions didn't have to eat of course, but walking around would be better than flopping over a billion times.

And... Maybe she could teach Fear a lesson for keeping her up.

* * *

Disgust opened her door slowly, then carefully creeped out, making sure not to give Fear any indication that she was awake.

Just watch, she would scare the crap out of him! Serves him right.

She quietly tip-toed down the magenta ramp, catching sight of the large screen showcasing one of the night's dreams.

However, Fear wasn't sitting at the console.

Disgust bit her lip and continued into the kitchen.

She wondered why he wasn't watching, but didn't think much of it. She'd get him when he came back.

Disgust quietly walked into the kitchen when she jumped.

Fear was standing in the dimly lit doorway and she had almost bumped into him.

Disgust put a hand on her heart. "GOSH, Fear! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Fear looked into his mug with a deadpan expression. What do they put in these things?

"What are you doing not watching the dream?" Disgust asked.

"Uh, getting more coffee," Fear took a sip and raised a brow, "Why are you up? It's one in the morning."

Disgust scowled at the purple emotion. "I would of been asleep hours ago if you didn't have the volume up so high! What's your deal?"

She followed Fear out of the kitchen as he took sips of his coffee, "Well, this crazy new director doesn't know how to do sound, and whenever I turn it down he just cranks it back up!" He sat down in this chair and wiped his eye, tired.

"That makes no sense at all," Disgust crossed her arms and bit her lip.

Fear rolled his eyes and grinned. "Pull up a chair. You can watch this train wreck with me."

Disgust slouched and groaned, and brought a small chair to the console. If she couldn't fall asleep, at least she could see what Dream Productions did this time.

On the screen was a recap of the school day, when Riley had to give an oral report in science. However, this time the children were all dinosaurs and her teacher was Chris Pratt.

"Hmm," Disgust crossed her arms, "Maybe we shouldn't of gone to see Jurassic World. It's not the best influence on Riley."

Fear laughed and yawned. "No kidding. Earlier, the dream was just a recap of the entire third act, but with Riley's face on everything. Dream productions is running out of ideas."

A dinosaur in the front row of the classroom fell out of its chair, queuing some canned laughter and a small 'Cut!' from the cameraman.

The dream suddenly switched to a calmer setting where Riley was just sitting in a quiet meadow, with soft classical music playing in the background.

Disgust smirked, "If only I had this an hour ago."

Silence flickered between the two emotions until Disgust leaned back into her chair and yawned.

"You know what," Disgust put her hands behind her head, "I think I might go back to my room. Leave you to your dream."

She sat up from her chair and started to put it back where she found it when Fear spoke up.

"Well, uh," Fear smiled and scratched his back awkwardly, "You don't need to leave. I mean, I was enjoying your company, and uh..."

Disgust looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Sure, she wanted to go and sleep, but she was enjoying herself a little bit...

She smiled at him and brought her chair back over to the console and sat down.

The screen turned to a picture of an long, upside down building, with windows flashing by at an alarming speed.

Fear stared at the monitor for a while and then jumped.

"WE'RE FALLING!" He twisted a lever and pushed several bright buttons, causing the dream to change.

He slumped in his chair and took deep breaths. Disgust rolled her eyes and smirked.

Next up on the schedule was a rerun of 'Fairy Dream Adventure Part 4', a dream that ran quite often for Riley. It was, even though he would never admit it, a guilty pleasure for Fear.

Disgust found a blanket and got comfy in her chair as Fear became much more invested in the dream than he should of.

Soon her breathing became slower and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Fear had not noticed Disgust dozing off until the dream changed.

He knew he couldn't leave her in the chair, however, because he knew she'd get drastic neck cramps and complain the whole day. He cringed and rubbed his neck; he knew from experience.

As the screen went to a short break showing the obnoxious Triple Dent Gum commercial (Anger couldn't stand that one) Fear groaned and decided he'd have to... carry Disgust.

Hopefully she wouldn't wake up while he carried her, or his dignity would sink lower than it already was.

He thought about how he'd do this... he had never... carried someone before.

He tensed as he picked her up slowly, then started his way across the room with her in his arms.

Fear gulped. This was much more awkward than he imagined.

He walked up the ramp carefully, then came to Disgust's green bedroom door.

Here came the weird part, considering the scenario wasn't weird enough.

Opening the door and walking into the bedroom, Fear quickly noticed lots of green and teal. Of course.

Carefully holding Disgust with one arm, he pulled the cover and set her down. He tucked her in and smiled. She looked much more peaceful than usual.

He bent to get a blanket from the floor when Disgust leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Fear blushed red and looked to see that Disgust had rolled to her side, and decided to just leave on that note.

He quickly walked out and closed the door, then put his hand on where she kissed him as he went back down the ramp to the console.

* * *

Well. That got much more sappy than planned. I apologize.

Anyways, hopefully there's not too many spelling mistakes, if the story confused you, or if the writing got too lousy at the end. I was getting tired.

Also, I would like to give myself the humble award of posting the first Fear x Disgust fic on this site. It's the little things in life that I appreciate, folks.

But tell me what you want to read next, and PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are my life fuel, I'm serious.

Thanks, loves. I hope you enjoyed.

\- CinnamonCombat


End file.
